Jugando a entrenar
by Merjonic
Summary: Cuatro detectives actuales, cuatro futuros detectives. Yûsuke, Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara tendrán que entrenar a unos niños especiales : los futuros detectives espirituales. Serán capaces de llevar a cabo su misión?
1. Default Chapter

**JUGANDO A ENTRENAR**

"Pero no entiendo porqué tenemos que ser nosotros precisamente, leches!" Yûsuke dio una patada en el suelo, cabreado. Él y sus amigos estaban en el despacho de Koenma, escuchando lo que parecia que iba a ser su misión en los próximos meses.

"Muy fácil, Yûsuke : porque sois los detectives más poderosos que tenemos por aquí en este momento." respondió divertido el príncipe del Reikai.

" Pero qué tendremos y porqué tendremos que hacerlo?" preguntó Kurama, que no se andaba con rodeos.

" Tendréis que entrenar a cuatro niños de cinco a catorce años que se han convertido en los futuros detectives espirituales. Están muy verdes, así que creo que os llevará tiempo prepararlos para la lucha."

Hiei, pensativo, sospesaba el asunto. No tenía nada que hacer, así que tampoco podía estar tan mal.

Kurama ya había decidido ayudar, al igual que Kuwabara.

Yûsuke estaba un poco ofendido de que le encargaran aquello, pero algo tendría que hacer. El futuro del Mundo Espiritual estaba en manos de aquellos chavales...

" Vaaaale." murmuró por lo bajo.

" Todos conformes? Si? Pues adelante! Botan, haz que pasen."

En la estancia entraron cuatro niños.

Dos chicos y dos chicas. La que parecía la mayor de todos llevaba a la otra chica, más pequeña, cogida de la mano. Aunque las facciones de la pequeña eran más dulces, se parecían entre ellas.

Los niños se daban codazos y reían. Uno parecía tener entre cuatro y seis años, y el otro ocho, o nueve.

Botan tenia las manos en los hombros del más pequeño, una niño de ojos de color miel y pelo castaño, y que parecía muy inocente, y le dio un empujoncito suave hacia delante.

" Vamos, preséntate! " le susurró. El niño, algo nervioso, dio un paso hacia los adultos y dijo bajito y deprisa :

" Me llamo Ryo Sumi, tengo cinco años y quiero irme a casa." dio la vuelta rápidamente y se escondió detrás del otro niño, que parecia un angelito con su pelo rubio y los ojos de color azul. Este sonrió para darle ánimos y dijo a los demás :

" Me llamo Naoya Nishikawa, tengo nueve años y me gusta mucho el chocolate. " les lanzó a todos una resplandeciente sonrisa y se giró a decirle algo a Ryo.

La chica más joven tenia el pelo morado y los ojos del mismo color, y una expresión muy dulce. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola. Dio un paso hacia delante y dijo educadamente :

"Yo soy Rei Takasegawa y mi edad es de doce años. Estoy contenta de poder trabajar con vosotros, y ella – señaló a la otra chica – es mi hermana mayor."

La otra no se movió. Estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyada a la pared, y se limitó a decir:

"Soy Yuri Takasegawa y tengo catorce años, no creo que tengáis que saber nada más de mi. " se recogió el pelo morado, como el de Rei aunque ella lo llevaba suelto, detrás de las orejas y les clavó a todos su mirada fría y penetrante.

Después de que Yuri hablase se hizo un silencio incómodo que Koenma se decidió a cortar.

" Bueno...err...será mejor que vayáis yendo a la que ahora será vuestra residencia..."

" Donde estÿ " preguntó Kuwabara con curiosidad.

" No tenéis que preocuparos por ello " Koenma les lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y chasqueó los dedos. Al instante, todos menos Botan y él mismo desaparecieron.

" D...donde están, señor Koenma..? " preguntó la chica titubeando impresionada.

" Ju, ju, ju. A su fut...a su casa ! "

Yûsuke y los niños habían caido los unos encima de los otros, Kurama y Hiei estaban de pie mirándolos y Kuwabara sentado encima de la mesa con la boca abierta.

" Aquí tendremos que vivir? Pues...mmh, no está mal, esta vez Koenma me ha sorprendido... " murmuró Kuwabara.

Era una casa enorme, de dos pisos y una buhardilla. En el segundo piso había muchas habitaciones, cada una tenia una cama que ya estaba hecha, un pequeño escritorio, un armario, estanterias y un balconcito.

La cocina era ámplia y estaba repleta de aparatos de todo tipo, que incluso el pequeño Ryo y Kuwabara sabrían utilizar. El comedor era muy muy acogedor, con una larga mesa rectangular de madera, y en la sala de estar había una televisión y muchos cómodos sofás. Incluso había una biblioteca pequeñita.

En el exterior había...bosques y prados. Por todos lados, hasta que la vista alcanzaba.

" Vamos a subir nuestras cosas arriba, Rei " dijo Yuri con voz autoritaria mientras cogía dos de las maletas que acababan de aparecer de la nada y empezaba a subir por las escaleras. Su hermana cogió su par y la siguió mientras le gritaba que la esperase, cosa que Yuri no hizo.

Cuando los pasos se alejaron, Kuwabara cogió su bolsa y gruñó :

" Vaya, creo que vamos a tener a "otra Hiei". Acto seguido huyó hacia arriba, seguido de Yúsuke, escapando antes de que Hiei comprendiera lo que había dicho.

Kurama suspiró, divertido, y miró a los dos niños.

" Bueno...queréis que os ayude? "

Ryo iba a contestar, pero quedó interrumpido por un grito del piso de arriba. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos y instintivamente echaron a correr por las escaleras hacia arriba. Aunque al ver a Yûsuke partiéndose el culo solo cualquiera se puede imaginar que lo que sucede no es grave.

" Qué ha ocurrido...? " preguntó Kurama mientras Ryo y Naoya sacaban la cabeza por la puerta abierta.

Yûsuke señaló el interior de la habitación sin parar de reir. Kurama, preocupado, avanzó unos pasos y miró en la habitación, viendo a Rei en sujetadores y con cara de inocencia, a Kuwabara con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta y un ojo hinchado y a Yuri en posición de haber dado una patada.

" Que ha pasado? " dijo el pequeño Ryo tirando de los pantalones de Yûsuke.

" Nos hemos equivocado de habitación, esa era la de...como se llamaba la niña? Ah, si, la de Rei, y Kuwabara es tan pervertido que se la queda mirando en sujetadores, ella ha gritado, su adorable hermanita vino corriendo y pum, patada a Kuwabara "...Yûsuke observó la cara que ponia Kuwabara y continuó riendo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, dando patadas a su bolsa de equipaje.

Kurama arrastró a los dos más pequeños, que murmuraban ofendidos porque querian quedarse a mirar que hacía Yuri con Kuwabara, hasta la habitación de Ryo.

Una vez dentro, mientras le ayudaba a guardar la ropa en el armario, les observó. No parecian especialmente poderosos, eran como todos los niños que habia visto hasta aquel momento...

" Eh! Tengo curiosidad, como os escogieron para venir a entrenar? Solo os comentaron que teniais que venir y ya est�? " interrogó Kurama.

" No, que va. Nos enviaron una carta que nos indicaba el lugar donde teniamos que ir para hacer unas pruebas, y era obligatorio. Nuestras mamás nos acompañaron. Nos hicieron hacer cosas extrañas, al principio solo era tomarnos medidas y hacernos preguntas estúpidas...pero luego empezaron a hacernos preguntas de lógica, y a hacernos correr y disparar y...bueno, no me acuerdo demasiado..." admitió Naoya, pues Ryo estaba ocupado intentando meter toda la maleta entera en un solo cajón.

Kurama iba a volver a preguntar algo, pero se oyó un pataplof y acto seguido pudieron escuchar a Yuri y a Kuwabara discutiendo a gritos. Kurama ya iba a salir a poner paz cuando chocó con Hiei en la puerta.

" Auch! Ah, Hiei...ya has terminado de preparar tu habitac..." Cierto niño rubio le tiró la almohada en la cabeza entre risas y le cortó la frase.

" Waa! – Ryo se tiró literalmente encima de Hiei, tirándolo al suelo – vamos a jugar al escondite? "

Kurama oyó el ruidito que hacen los faxs cuando te está llegando un documento, y volvió a correr escaleras abajo, pasando de largo la cocina y entrando en el despacho, donde un escrito esperaba sobre la mesa que alguien lo leyera.

Decia así :

" _Hola, chicos! Soy Koenma. Espero que os haya gustado la casa, si no mala suerte, jejeje. Oye, Kurama ( estoy seguro de que eres tu el que está leyendo esto, los otros estarán haciendo el primo, jajaja no os ofendáis ), los entrenamientos deben empezar mañana, y sobretodo, muy importante : _

_Ryo entrenará con Hiei. _

_Rei entrenará con Yûsuke. _

_Naoya entrenará con Kuwabara. _

_Y Yuri entrenará contigo. _

_Me ocuparé de que alguien compruebe que lo haceis por este método. No quiero ni imaginar que pasaria si Yuri y Hiei entrenaran juntos, por ejemplo. _

_Ya vendré a veros algun dia, CHAOOO! "_

Kurama leyó un par de veces el texto y después se dejó caer en el sofá mientras lanzaba un suspiro.


	2. El comienzo

**JUGANDO A ENTRENAR**

Yûsuke se despertó sobresaltado porque Keiko le había pegado una bofetada en sueños. Dio un salto hacia delante y miró el despertador : las 9 : 30.

Maldita mujer...tiene que incordiarme incluso en sueños... – murmuró para si mismo mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir. De todas formas, ya tocaba levantarse, el fax que le había enseñado Kurama ordenaba que empezasen a entrenar hoy.

Yûsuke sospesó la decisión de despertar a las chicas, pero de repente le vino a la cara la imagen de Kuwabara con el ojo morado y pensó que seria mejor dejarle a él el privilegio de llevar los dos ojos a juego.

Salió de la habitación mientras se estiraba los brazos y lanzaba un bostezo y fue directo a despertar a los chicos. La habitación de Hiei estaba vacia, igual que la de Kurama. Kuwabara, en canvio, se había caido de la cama y ni siquiera se había enterado.

Yûsuke lo despertó y en seguida fue hacia la cámara de Naoya. Se lo encontró a medio vestir, mirando atontado los calcetines que tenia a medio poner.

" Ryo está despierto? " Naoya solo bostezó y se encogió de hombros, por lo que el detective lanzó una carcajada y fue a la habitación del lado.

La habitación de Ryo estaba a oscuras y se podia oir la respiración del pequeño. Después de zarandearlo un rato Yûsuke comprendió que no seria tan fácil despertarle y optó por vestirle y arrastrarle.

Quince minutos después, los dos aparecieron vestidos y a punto por la puerta del comedor, donde ya estaban todos los demás. Yuri, acomodada en la butaca, ni siquiera apartó la vista del libro que leía. Su hermana Rei parecia que estaba acabando de tomar el desayuno, cosa que Kuwabara y Naoya justo habían empezado a hacer.

Kurama miraba por la ventana y Hiei estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados.

" Buenos dias! " dijo Yûsuke alegremente mientras se sentaba al lado de Rei. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa pero no pudo hablar porqué tenia la boca llena de cereales.

" Hola, Urameshi. " murmuró Kuwabara mientras se acababa la leche. Miró la botella de plástico vacia, sonrió estúpidamente y dijo :

" Vais a tener el privilegio de contemplar mis habilidades futbolísticas ". Y chutó la botella. Y donde fue a parar? En la cabeza de Yuri, naturalmente.

Yuri cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie.

" PERO TU ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ? " y empezó una de las discusiones que seguramente serían habituales durante el tiempo de entrenamiento.

Naoya llenó de leche el vaso de Ryo, que miraba los dibujos de pececitos de la jarra medio dormido, y le abocó cereales.

En media hora más la disputa entre Yuri y Kuwabara había terminado, efectivamente, con el otro ojo morado del último, y parecia que todos estaban mínimamente listos.

" Bien...todos sabéis con quien os toca, no...- preguntó Kurama sonriendo. Ryo y Naoya dijeron un "siiii" al unísono, los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza – pues...ya iria siendo hora de empezar..."

Los chicos cogieron cada uno a su respectivo niño o no tan niño y escogieron lugares distintos para entrenar.

EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE YURI Y KURAMA YURI'S POV 

Maldita sea. Me pregunto firmemente que hago aquí. Tendría que estar estudiando en Inglaterra, pero no, me encuentro entrenando con unos malditos detectives lerdos. Si realmente Koenma no mintió y son los mejores del Reikai, es que estamos muy y muy mal.

Y encima es obligatorio hacer caso de las instrucciones, o sea que me tengo que largar con ese zorro pelirrojo que no hace más que sonreir.

Bien, siempre será mejor que con el otro pelirrojo.

Lo sigo con los brazos cruzados hasta un prado un poco apartado. Él se queda inmóvil, se gira y me lanza otra de sus estúpidas sonrisitas idiotas. Yo lo sigo mirando seria. Es que piensa que voy a ser amable!

" Bueno...la verdad es que no se muy bien como empezar " admite él. Kurama, creo que se llama. Parece un chico normal. No debe de ser mucho mas grande que yo. Que no sabe por donde empezar? Y porqué diablos me lo dice, es que cree que yo voy a saberlo!

Como no sabia muy bien que decir, solté un ruidito de exasperación y le miré furiosamente, lo que causó que él arqueara una ceja.

" Me preguntó por qué estás tan enfadada. Te hemos hecho algo que te haya molestado...? " me preguntó educadamente.

Yo di una patada en el suelo, cabreada, y le solté :

" No creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia. Yo no se nada de ti y tu no sabes nada de mi, así que estamos en paces. "

Creo que lo dejé sin saber que decir, porqué abrió un pocó los ojos y apartó la vista de mi, molesto.

EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE RYO CON HIEI RYO'S POV 

P...pero porqué me mira así? Yo no le he hecho nada...no...? Me pregunto porque será tan bajito. Y porque tendrá el pelo puntiagudo...

...Y PORQUÉ ME MIRA ASÍ!

Al salir de la casa el tal " Hiei " ha escogido un lugar y se ha parado.

Aun no le he oido decir ni una palabra desde que lo vi por primera vez!

Creo que será mejor que yo diga algo, él no parece dispuesto a hacerlo, así que a ver...

" H...hola, que tal? " que original soy. No contesta! Quizá esté muerto, pero de pie, con los ojos abiertos y mirandome de esta forma...?...

De repente desaparece. Me giro para buscarle con la mirada pero aparece otra vez ante mi, y instintivamente me agacho. Su puño, ya preparado de antes, toca el aire suavemente. No creo que un puñetazo tan flojo hubiese podido hacerme mucho, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme...

...QUÉ DEMONIOIS HACE ESTE TÍO?

Me mira un poco más...eer, no, no "cariñosamente", y me dice :

" Habías luchado alguna vez? " Como se me atragantan las palabras, niego con la cabeza. Lo único que yo había echo era tirarles del pelo a los chicos de mi colegio cuando me molestaban.

" Hn. Me has visto? " ...como que si le he visto? Claro, está delante de mi...pero no creo que sea eso lo que me pregunte?

"...q...qué...? " murmuro yo. Él pone los ojos en blanco y dice rápido :

" Que si me has visto. Cuando he venido corriendo hacia ti. "

"...yo...no, solo me he agachado..no se... "

ENTRENAMIENTO DE NAOYA CON KUWABARA NAOYA'S POV 

Que le haremos, me ha tocado con el lerdo...creo que terminaré siendo yo quien le entrene a él.

Bueno, al fin nos paramos. Estamos bastante alejados de los demás, es una lástima...quería ver como entrenaba Ryo...

El tipo que se llama Kuwabara se gira de repente y mi mira estúpidamente. MUY estúpidamente.

" Jejeje...ya ves que te ha tocado con el genial Kuwabara, eh, chico? Que suerte has tenido, jajajajajaj..." me dice. Que hace? Se está partiendo el culo solo...? Y el tío sigue hablando :

" Yo creo que, si al final de todos los entrenamientos consigues darme un puñetazo, será que eres todo un logro..." y sigue, y sigue, sin percatarse de mi cara de mal humor.

Meh.

Voy a darle una lección.

Vamos a ver que hace...me lanzo a correr muy muy rápido hacia él. Ni se entera, sigue riendo...le doy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas y él cae hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la mejilla y mirándome con quizá un poco más de respeto.

A ver si así se me toma en serio.

ENTRENAMIENTO DE REI CON YÛSUKE REI'S POV 

Lanzo un suspiro y juego con la hierba, sentada en el suelo mientras miro como Yûsuke hace el calentamiento.

Estoy preocupada por Yuri.

Al principio yo estaba muy asustada porque veía que mi hermana hacía todo lo posible para ser más borde que nunca, y yo temblaba al pensar que le podia tocar con aquél chico de ojos rojos que parecia tener el mismo carácter que ella, pero cuando vi que entrenaría con el chico de pelo largo, me tranquilicé.

Pero aun est...

" Bien, vamos a ver...que sabes hacer? " me dice Yûsuke interrumpiento mis pensamientos.

Yo me encojo de hombros.

No se porqué me eligieron...yo y mi hermana esperábamos desde hacia tiempo la oportunidad de ir a Inglaterra a estudiar, y justo, cuando podíamos ir tuvimos que venir aquí.

No se ni donde estamos.

Yûsuke me mira cariñosamente y echa a correr.

" Vamos a ver tu velocidad! " dice mientras se aleja. Yo me alzo rápidamente.

Jej, va a ver lo que soy capaz de hacer.


	3. Jugando a entrenar

**JUGANDO A ENTRENAR**

Bueeeno...ahí va al fin el tercer capítulo del Jugando a Entrenar. Al fin. Antes de que me amenazéis : tengo exc...de acuerdo, me habéis pillado, no tengo excusa excepto que éstas últimas semanas mi imaginación estaba en alguna isla del Caribe tomándose un refresco y sin intención de volver.

Pues aquí os dejo un capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior ( para compensar ) y espero que disfrutéis de los personajes nuevos que, aunque salen en el final, creo que son monos. nn.

"_Vamos...dame la mano, mi niña..". Un chico de piel morena, rubio, de ojos castaños, sonriendo, le tendió la mano a la chica. _

_Ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, le alargó la suya. El corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte, y le parecía que iba a desmayarse. _

_El cielo estaba azul, y el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero no hacía calor._

_Ni frío. _

_Todo era perfecto. La brisa soplaba suavemente y hacía que el pelo del chico ondeara siguiendo un ritmo continuo, y que la hierba del campo donde se encontraban se moviera lentamente. _

_Yuri abrazó a su novio con fuerza, las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. _

_Él también lloraba. _

_Tenía que marcharse. Ella se iba, y dejarían de estar juntos, de verse cada día, de hacer planes para ir al instituto al que iban a entrar juntos. _

_...juntos. _

" _Para siempre, Yuri...me lo prometiste..." susurró él cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretándola más junto a él. La chica solo sollozó, consciente de que no iba a encontrar motivos para consolar a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Él le colocó un anillo en el dedo con delicadeza y la besó. _

_De repente la brisa dejó de soplar._

_El cielo se oscureció y el sol dejó paso a nubes negras que no presagiaban nada bueno. _

_El chico agarró el brazo de Yuri, asustado. _

_Ella quiso protegerle, pero no tuvo tiempo. _

_La hierba creció de repente dando lugar a unas enredaderas que la cogieron de los brazos y la apartaron de él. Él lloraba. Ella gritaba su nombre. _

_Se estaban alejando. _

_Cada vez le veía más lejos. _

" _¡¡¡YURI!¡¡¡ VUELVE!" Ella oía la voz del chico con perfecta claredad. Le pidió ayuda. Él estaba arodillado en el suelo, impotente. _

_Y de pronto, dejó de verle. _

_Dejó de oírle. _

En algun lugar rodeado de prados, una chica se despertó lanzando un grito sofocado.

Yuri Takasegawa respiró agitadamente, sudada, y miró a su alrededor sin saber demasiado bien donde se encontraba.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar paso a una niña muy parecida a ella, pero claramente más pequeña. La niña saltó a la cama de su hermana mayor, visiblemente preocupada, y murmuró :

" Yuri! Que ocurre? Porque has gritado? "

La mayor, ya más calmada, dijo apresuradamente :

" No ha sido nada, Rei. Una pesadilla. " Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rei, añadió : " de verdad. "

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo, y dijo en voz baja :

" Has vuelto a soñar...con él?..."

Yuri afirmó con un gesto, y pasó la mano por encima del anillo que llevaba en el dedo. El anillo que hacía semanas que no se quitaba...porque se lo había dado su...

**BUM**

Interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la chica, Yûsuke Urameshi entró en la habitación con un pijama de ositos y medio atontado.

" Donde está! " dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su alrededor.

" Donde está quién, Yûsuke? " preguntó Rei mirándole divertida.

" Quién va a ser! Pues To...oh..." – Yûsuke miró a su alrededor y de pronto abrió los ojos. " Eh, que hago en ésta habitación! "

" Esto tendrías que preguntártelo a ti mismo, no crees? " dijo Yuri irónicamente y levantándose de la cama. La chica nunca había sido partidaria de la ropa complicada, así que iba vestida con una camisa gris de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos que le iban grandes. El pelo, como siempre desde que había llegado en la casa, estaba sujetado por una goma de color morado.

Al contrario de ella, su hermana odiaba ir sencilla. Rei iba metida dentro de un pijamito rosa chillón súper ajustado en el que se podía leer la frase " Soy chica, y qué? " rodeada de brillos y purpurinas, al principio agradables pero que luego cansaban la vista. De todas formas eso no era un problema porque cada día lleveba uno diferente.

Urameshi no se complicaba la vida y su pijama de ositos dormidos le sentaba de maravilla.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Kazuma Kuwabara y a Hiei, que no habían reparado el uno con el otro y intentaron entrar en la misma vez ; provocando una dolorosa chocada y la consecuente discusión.

" Si vais a romper algo como de costumbre, procurad que no sea nada de mi habitación, por favor. " dijo Yuri, de muy mal humor, pasando entre los dos y saliendo al pasillo.

Ya estaba harta.

Desde que se había tenido que alejar de su hogar y encerrarse en aquella horrible casa en quién sabe que país no había logrado tener ni un solo segundo de intimidad.

Ni siquiera podía tener una pesadilla sin que cuatro personas entraran a su habitación.

Horrible.

Dio una patada en la pared mientras andaba por los claros pasillos de la casa. Por todo el piso resonaban las voces de Kuwabara y Hiei, cada vez más elevadas. De repente, alguien le agarró de la camisa y tiró de ella.

Yuri se giró rápidamente y se encontró con el pequeño Ryo. El niño, medio muerto de sueño, murmuró con voz somnolienta :

" ..que son esos gritos..? que pasa..? "

La chica se agachó a su lado sonriendole y le contestó :

" No pasa nada, tranquilo. Ésos dos que vuelven a pelearse. Que te parece si bajamos a desayunar? "

Ryo asintió con la cabeza y bajaron al comedor cojidos de la mano.

Yuri se sentía bien con los niños pequeños. No sabía porqué, pero con ellos le era más fácil mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No podías esconderles nada y quizá eso hiciera que fuera más abierta con ellos.

" Ahora vuelvo, voy a la cocina! " dijo Ryô una vez allí, soltándose de la mano de la muchacha.

Yuri miró como el pequeño de la casa se alejaba entre saltitos y cantando una canción muy flojito, y se sentó en la mesa, cansada.

Allí topó con la mirada de un chico pelirrojo, con el pelo largo, de ojos verdes penetrantes y con la sonrisa que no había cambiado desde el primer momento que la vio. Frustrada, Yuri suspiró y murmuró un hola desganado.

" Buenos días...qué tal todo? " dijo Kurama intentando entablar conversación.

" Perfecto " respondió Yuri con una gran dosis de ironía. " Absolutamente perfecto " .

Kurama, mientras se echaba azúcar en el vaso de leche que tenía delante, simuló no haber captado el sarcasmo.

" He oído gritos arriba hace un rato...ha pasado algo? "

Yuri rugió, ya exasperada, y dijo de muy mal humor :

" Depende de lo que hayas oído. Si has escuchado parte de la disputa entre aquellos dos imbéciles, que probablemente se hayan matado ( ojalá! ), entonces podemos decir que si, ha pasado algo, pero si estás refiriéndote al grito que he pegado porque he tenido una pesadilla y por el cual mi habitación se ha llenado de gente, entonces NO HA PASADO NADA, solo que al final, cuando me harte de estar en ésta maldita casa, con éstos malditos idiotas y con absolutamente nada de intimidad, que ni se puede tener una simple pesadilla sin que vengan a molestarme, ENTONCES PASARÁ, ESTO DE LO ASEGURO! " Yuri dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó, muy enfadada, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kurama, que se había quedado con la boca un poco abierta pero con la misma expresión relajada, la siguió rápidamente y antes de que pudiera marcharse la cogió por el brazo y, con esfuerzo porque ella se debatía entre sus brazos, le dijo :

" Yuri, por favor! Esto no tiene sentido! Quizá sea cierto que no tengas intimidad, pero ninguno de nosotros la tenemos, y no nos comportamos así! Creís que habías superado ésa fase, éstos últimos días estabas más tranquila...pero que demonios te ha pasado! "

Yuri le miró unos segundos, y se sintió un poco culpable.

Era cierto que desde que habían empezado los entrenamientos, Kurama había sido el que más se había preocupado para que no estuviera triste o de mal humor...no había hecho nada que pudiera molestarla, y aún así, cuando se enfadaba, era siempre el chico quién pagaba el pato.

Aunque quizás...quizás era esa sonrisa amable que siempre llevaba en la cara...siempre riendo, siempre haciéndolo todo por los demás...

Yuri murmuró un apenas inteligible "lo siento", dio un fuerte tirón del brazo de Kurama, a quien le pilló por sorpresa y no logró sujetarla, y se fue corriendo sin girarse.

El zorro miró como se alejaba con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque enseguida los demás bajaron entre ruido, al mismo tiempo que Ryô volvía de la cocina con el bote de cacao en polvo, un vaso de leche que parecía que fuera a caérsele y pan con mantequilla.

" Que ha sido ése portazo? " dijo Rei mirando fijamente a Kurama.

" Tu hermana...parece que no está de humor..." murmuró él. Rei asintió con la cabeza, apenada, y contestó :

"Me parece que te va a ser difícil entrenarla hoy. "

Pero Yûsuke, que ya se había despertado del todo, dijo muy animado :

" Eso tiene solución! He recibido un mensaje de Koenma ; hoy no vamos a entrenar. Chicos, tenemos visita! "

Los demás escucharon la noticia sorprendidos.

" Visita? Quién? " preguntó Naoya, que había bajado detrás de Hiei y Kuwabara ( que, por cierto, se miraban asesinamente ) .

" SORPRESAAA! " la voz de Botan resonó por el comedor. La puerta estaba abierta, y algunas personas estaban entrando en la estancia.

Mientras los chicos ( menos Yûsuke, que sonreía satisfecho ) y Rei miraban a los que acababan de llegar atónitos, ellos lucían sonrisas resplandecientes y miraban a su alrededor.

Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Atsuko y Shiori conversaban animadamente, mientras unos abuelos que parecían muy agradables les seguían.

Dos chicas muy parecidas de dieciséis o diecisiete años, rubias y con unos ojos azules muy grandes que recordaban a los de Naoya, buscaron a su hermano pequeño entre los detectives y lo encontraron junto a Ryô. Naoya, embobado, les saludó.

Una mujer de unos veinticinco o treinta años, que parecía muy buena persona, con el pelo ondulado a media espalda y unos ojos de color miel, entró detrás de ellas conversando con...

...un chico rubio...

...de piel morena...

...de ojos castaños...

...alguien que se había aparecido en los sueños de Yuri no hacía demasiado...

Aquí se acaba el tercer capítulo. No me alargo y contesto las reviews :

HAKU : no, no tengo intención de que se coman aún XDDD...

HITOKI – CHAN : otra forma de decir sujetador? Sostén, sostenidor...espero hacerme entender... .

DARK ARTEMISA : odias a Rei? Bueno, a mi tampoco me cae demasiado bien. Pretendía que fuera una niña dulce y agradable y se me acabó convirtiendo en Mary-Sue... UU... eso si, no se parece en nada a su hermana fuera del físico P.

ROMY-THE-RED-ROSE, SHADY10, ALE HARU Y NURI, NAOKO HARADA, RACHELKIAWA, TITO Y PU PIKUN gracias por vuestros ánimos, me alegro de que os guste el fic ;). Espero vuestras reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Jugando a entrenar

**JUGANDO A ENTRENAR**

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con el cap 4! Ésta vez he actualizado pronto, eh? XDD

Espero que os guste el capítulo. .

Shady! No nombré tu review? Sorry! Para que veas que me sabe mal, te dedico este capítulo!

"...MAMÁ! " el grito loco de emoción del pequeño Ryo rompió el silencio que regnaba entre los detectives. El niño dio un salto monumental hacia la mujer que, llorando de alegría, abrazó a su hijo.

Los dos abuelos sonrieron bondadosamente al presenciar la escena y miraron a su nieta Rei cariñosamente. Ella avanzó poco a poco, y también se vio envuelta entre los brazos de los ancianos.

Naoya palideció de terror al ver a las dos chicas rubias acercársele con una sonrisa de tres metros, y intentó refugiarse detrás de Kurama, quien lo empujó suavemente.

" Oh, oh, oh! Naoyichín! Mi niño! " La más alta cogió la cara de la pobre criatura, con cuidado de no clavarle las largas uñas pintadas de carmín, y le estampó un beso que resonó por la sala, haciendo que a Kuwabara se le fueran los ojos hacia el culo de la chica...

" Ashley...déjame..." mururó Naoya intentando escapar. Pero inmediatamente la otra dio un paso hacia él y también le estampó un sonoro " muacks ".

" Mary Kate! " Naoya se quejó, pero sus dos "tiernas" hermanitas le cogieron una por cada brazo y le arrastraron hacia las escaleras. Los demás pudieron oir la voz de Ashley, o la de Mary Kate, que decía mientras se alejaba " Wyyy! Nuestro Naoyito nos va a enseñar toda la casita! "

Yûsuke se dirigió enseguida hacia Atsuko y Keiko. Atsuko le dio una colleja amistosa.

" Ay! Así es como recibes a tu hijo después de no verlo en meses! " gruñó simulando estar enfadado.

" Esto es por todas las trastadas que abrías hecho si estuvieras en casa! " dijo ella alegremente.

Keiko miró a Yûsuke con un brillo especial en los ojos, y le abrazó.

" Tu y tu manía de desaparecer sin avisar. " murmuró a su oído.

Los tres se fueron detrás de las gemelas y Naoya por las escaleras, mientras que Kuwabara y Shizuru salían al jardín discutiendo a pleno pulmón sobre el cerebro del primero. Ryo y su madre, Yuriko, se quedaron charlando cinco minutos para luego salir a pasear junto a Shiori y Kurama.

" Y bueno! Esperando a Yuri? " le preguntó Rei al chico que estaba solo en un rincón de la sala.

" Bueno..si, claro..." murmuró él, nervioso.

" Pues no vas a tener que esperar mucho! " La chica le guiñó un ojo al rubio y se llevó a sus abuelos a la cocina, mientras cruzaba una mirada con su hermana mayor, que acababa de entrar en la habitación con un libro en la mano.

El libro cayó al suelo y Yuri se tapó la boca con la mano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa y emoción.

" ...M...M...Motoki! " dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Motoki le lanzó una media sonrisa.

" Cuanto tiempo, Yuri..."...

Ella corrió hacia su novio y lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas.

" Te he echado tanto de menos...tanto..."

Pero él no respondió al abrazo. Solo la rodeó con los brazos, que intentaban no tocar demasiado a la chica.

Yuri supo enseguida que algo no iba bien.

"Q..que ocurre...? " preguntó inquieta mientras soltaba al chico. Él se movió, incómodo, y le dijo nervioso :

" Yuri, yo...tenemos que hablar."

La chica asintió con la cabeza, confusa, y señaló dos butacas que había delante de la televisión.

" Y bien...? De que tenemos que hablar? " dijo Yuri con miedo.

Motoki se estuvo dos o tres minutos en silencio, y luego, sin apartar la vista del suelo, dijo casi sin respirar :

" Yo..yo me he enamorado de otra persona. Lo siento. "

Yuri abrió la boca.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Para esto tantas noches sin dormir, tantos recuerdos, tantas pesadillas, tanta nostalgia, tanto sufrimiento, tanto amor...? hacia un ser que no quería ni tocarla y que se estaba diviertiendo con otra mientras ella...mientras ella...hacia todo lo posible para ser desagradable y la dejaran volver?...

" Yuri yo...será mejor que me vaya..." dijo él muy incómodo con la situación. Yuri, muy fríamente y sin mirarle, dijo :

" Tienes razón. Vete " .

"...lo siento..."

" Vete " .

" No quería..."

"Que te vayas! " La chica, con los ojos llenos de rábia, le giró la cara al que desde hacía unos segundos suponía que era su novio.

Él se levantó, triste, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaban Botan, Shiori y Kurama.

Yuri se envolvió las rodillas con las manos.

No podía pensar.

No podía sentir.

...ni siquiera podía llorar...

Sentía una espécie de mezcla de sentimientos hacia Motoki. Por un lado le odiaba, le tenia rábia..y por el otro se sentía aliviada. De que la hubiera dejado en aquel momento, cuando aún tenia tiempo de pensar en otras cosas más importantes que él.

Se aparto el pelo de los ojos y, inconscientemente, tocó el anillo como había estado haciendo tantas veces aquellos últimos días.

Lo cojió con fuerza y lo lanzó lejos de ella.

No quería volver a ver ese anillo. Ni a él ni a la persona que se lo había regalado.

" Estás segura de que no lo quieres? "

Yuri se giró al oír una voz conocida.

Kurama sostenía el anillo, con una mano en el bolsillo.

" No. No lo quiero. No quiero nada relacionado con él..." murmuró ella.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, dejando el anillo encima de la mesa con cuidado.

" Yo de ti lo pensaría mejor. Quizá algun día lo quieras..." dijo con cuidado. Yuri le preguntó en voz baja :

" Donde está? "

" Motoki? Botan lo está llevando de vuelta a su casa. Pensó que no querías verle ".

De repente, Yuri se lanzó a los brazos de Kurama y escondió el rostro entre su pecho.

" Y...Yuri...! Qué..." dijo él muy sorprendido.

Ella solo sollozó y le abrazó muy fuerte.

Kurama, con un gesto de comprensión, le correspondió al abrazo y le acarició el pelo.

" Vamos, ya está...no pasa na..."

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se juntaron los labios.

Cayeron hacia atrás de la butaca.

Un golpe, en medio de la pasión, a la mesa, hizo que el anillo cayera al suelo, saliera rodando y se perdiera por algun lugar, donde nadie lo encontraria hasta mucho tiempo después...quedando olvidado por los nuevos enamorados.

Hiei estaba sentado en el jardín, entre las plantas que lo ocultaban, pensativo.

Todos estaban con sus famílias. Incluso ese idiota de Kuwabara.

Pero él no. No podía.

Ya le habían avisado con antelación de que Yukina no podría venir...en realidad, era para partirse de risa. La única persona que quedaba de su " familia " y no sabía que lo era.

Melancólico, arrancó una hierba del suelo, mientras oía unas voces que se acercaban.

" Si, mamá, son todos muy amables, de verd...eh? Hiei? "

Ryo miró al jaganshi por encima de las plantas, con su madre observando detrás de él.

" Que haces aquí? "

Hiei gruñó, confundido, pero no molesto.

" Nada en concreto".

La madre de Ryo intervino, con una ceja arqueada :

" Es amigo tuyo, Ryo? "

" Claro que si! Es el chico que te dije que me entrena! " dijo el niño alegremente.

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa maternal a Hiei, mientras le decía :

" Ya que no haces nada en concreto, por que no vienes con nosotros a pasar el día? "

Hiei negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

" No, yo..." empezó. Pero el niño lo cogió de la mano y, tirándo de él, exclamó :

" Claro que va a venir! Nos lo vamos a pasar genial! "

Entre el abrazo de Ryo y la sonrisa de la mujer, la sonrisa de Hiei se formó a escondidas.

Hey, pues aquí termina el capítulo cuatro...Espero que os haya gustado.

Pensé bastante sobre el tema de la pareja de Yuri y Kurama y pedí opinión, si no os gusta, lo siento...T.T...

Gracias a Dark Artemisa y a Naoko Harada por sus reviews ññ.

Espero más reviews!


End file.
